Shady Sands (Fallout)
100px "Zweite Gelegenheit" noicon|135px|center Shady Sands ist eine kleine Siedlung in New California um 2161, unter Führung von Aradesh, a multicultural former inhabitant of Vault 15. The town would eventually rise to become the most powerful faction within the Fallout universe: the New California Republic. Lage Shady Sands can be found five squares east of Vault 13. Hintergrund The town of Shady Sands is the largest urban area "built from scratch" in the post-nuclear United States. Ursprünge Founded in 2142 by one of the groups emerging from Vault 15, it was jump-started using the GECK,Scmikey.msg which allowed the dwellers to establish a self-sufficient community and erect adobe buildings. In the 2240's, the small settlement grew and expanded, forming one of the most influential cities to emerge in the mid-23rd century, the New California Republic. Fallout Epoche By 2161, it was a small, thriving, completely self-sufficient community, as they managed to adapt some of the wasteland soil to support crops, (primarily corn and cabbage), drill a well to provide them with water and even establish a brahmin herd. They kept mostly to themselves and proved large enough to deter most of the problems the Wasteland presented, primarily the Khans raiders and the radscorpion attacks that plagued them. Both of these threats slowly escalated, as radscorpions were becoming more and more numerous and aggressive, while the raiders seemed hell bent on bringing them excitement at any cost. Their agriculture, while managing to sustain them in the arid region, was lacking as well. These problems were alleviated by the Vault Dweller, who discovered the settlement en route to Vault 15. Initially distrusting, the inhabitants quickly warmed up to the hero as he/she proceeded to eliminate the radscorpion threat, and later rescued Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, from captivity, and possibly death at the hands of the raiders. Many denizens of Shady Sands followed Dharma. By 2241, Shady Sands had become one of the major settlements in New California, becoming the capital of the New California Republic, led by Aradesh's daughter, Tandi. Bewohner * Katrina - Begrüßerin der Stadt * Seth - Wache des Eingangsbereich * Ian - recruitable companion * Tandi - Aradesh's Tochter * Aradesh - Anführer * Razlo - medizinischer Fachmann * Razlos Frau * Jarvis - kränklich durch einen Angriff eines Radskorpion * Curtis - Bauer Infos * The town is typically the first settlement after Vault 13's caves that most players visit, due to its location along the path between Vault 13 and Vault 15, the vault the player is advised to travel to at the start of Fallout. * If you encounter a traveling merchant outside of Vault 13, he will explain that he is traveling to Shady Sands, and asks if the player would like to be escorted there. * Two of Fallout's "talking head" characters, Tandi and her father Aradesh, reside here. * The two children running around town may end up facing each other and become unable to move. If this happens in front of Razlo's house, you may be forced to kill them in order to interact with him. * Argyle mentions in a radio broadcast in Fallout 3 that the act of planting primed grenades in an enemy's clothing as part of a reverse pickpocket is called the "Shady Sands Shuffle." * It's very hard to see, but the house/shed near the farm, has a sledgehammer and rope for you to take. It's on the floor, near the pot used to "grind grain". Vorkommen Shady Sands kommt in Fallout vor und als die Stadt New California Republic in Fallout 2. Sie wird zudem in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas und Fallout Bible erwähnt. Galerie Shadysands.jpg|People of Shady Sands Fo1 Shady Sands Pillar.png|Pillar of Inscriptions Fo1 Shady Sands Well.png|Town well Fo1 Shady sands_background.png|Shady Sands background used for talking heads Fo1 Shady Sands.png Shady Sands front entrance.png|Shady Sands entrance Siehe auch * End-Videosequenzen für Shady Sands Einzelnachweise en:Shady Sands (Fallout) pl:Cieniste Piaski es:Arenas Sombrías fr:Shady Sands (Fallout) it:Shady Sands ru:Шэйди Сэндс (Fallout) pt:Shady Sands (Fallout) uk:Шейді Сендс Kategorie:New California Republic Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur erwähnte Orte Kategorie:Shady Sands Kategorie:Fallout Städte